1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work stands for bicycles, and more particularly, to an adjustable bicycle clamp support especially adapted for attachment to motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supports for bicycles are well known in the art. More specifically, a support for bicycles that is designed to function as a bicycle work stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,491 of Snyder which discloses a clamp for grasping a bicycle frame member and a vertical support having legs for being supported by the ground or a floor. The clamp is rotatable so that the clamped bicycle can be rotated to different orientations which facilitate working on the bicycle. However, the height of the vertical support is fixed, not permitting a vertical adjustment to accommodate workers of different heights. Moreover, the word stand disclosed in this patent is not adapted to be supported by a motor vehicle.
Supports for bicycles that are supported by motor vehicles are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,686 of Workentine discloses a bicycle carrier that is attached to the back of a vehicle. One or two bicycles are supported close to the vehicle body, whereby such close positioning of the bicycles does not readily permit a person to work on the bicycles from the vehicle side of the vehicle. In addition, the support retains the bicycles in a fixed orientation and does not permit the bicycles to be rotated to different positions to facilitate working on the bicycles.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,133 of Wyers discloses an article carrier assembly that fits onto a vehicle and that is designed to support and transport one or two bicycles. The bicycles are supported close to the vehicle body, and such close positioning of the bicycles does not permit a person to work on a bicycle from the vehicle side of the bicycle. Moreover, the support keeps the bicycle in a fixed orientation and does not permit the bicycle to be rotated to different positions to facilitate working on the bicycle.
A vertically adjustable clothing rack display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,543 of Rekow. This display provides a height adjustment of a vertical support member. However, no provision is described for either supporting a bicycle or for attaching the display to a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,543 of Ott et al discloses a design of a vehicle trailer hitch adapted to carry a bicycle. The bicycle carrier portion is tray-like in appearance. However, no provision is made for providing a work stand to work on a bicycle.
There are additional important considerations that should be mentioned with respect to bicycle work stands. During many bicycle races, bicycle mechanics are usually present to handle repair and maintenance during the race. Often a mechanic will bring along a portable bicycle work stand that is usually set up on the ground. The ground is often uneven or unstable and may be soft and wet. It would be desirable if a bicycle mechanic could set up a work stand on a more even and stable surface than the ground.
Moreover, if the bicycle mechanic wishes to relocate the work stand to another location, the ground-based work stand must be loaded onto a transportation vehicle of some sort, transported to another location, and unloaded at the new location. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bicycle work stand could be retained by a transportation vehicle so that the work stand could be readily used and transported without the need for loading and unloading the vehicle at the various locations where the work stand is used.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a ground-supported bicycle work stand, and it is well known to support bicycles on vehicles for transporting the bicycles, the provision of a simple and cost effective adjustable bicycle clamp support device, i.e. a bicycle workstand, is not contemplated that is supported by a vehicle and that permits working on a bicycle at a variety of heights and orientations. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique mobile bicycle workstand of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.